


Eternity

by amuk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a question she needs answered. She doesn't want to ask it all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I think this series would have been so much better without the love triangle. It was so rushed and I can't quite bring myself to care about it other than to feel bad for Asami.
> 
> Prompt: Oct 19 // oh how pitiful that is

"Was it real?"

  
Mako almost snaps his head to the left as he looks at her, confused and wary. It's a struggle to not look at him, to keep her eyes on the neutral distance, but Asami manages. Behind her Korra’s city sounds with life and she shivers in the cold wind.  
  
He used to step closer when she did that, used to stand right beside her instead of at an arm's length.  
  
"What?"  
  
He's making that face again, his confused face, and she tries not to reach across and kiss him. She tries not to hit him. Outside the land is white and endless and Asami cannot understand the concept of this eternity. Somewhere there has to be a break, a skyline or the coast that marks the end of this frozen region.  
  
Somewhere, it has to change.  
  
"Was this real?" She lifts her hand, pointing at him, her, the space between them. "Was this relationship real?"  
  
"Why do you have to--"  
  
"Were you ever really interested in me, or were you just sorting out your feelings for her?" Her fingers clench into the fabric of her coat. "Were you..." Asami turns, her eyes on Mako's face, watching the nervous swallow in his throat. "Did you ever love me?"  
  
It's a whisper and she hates herself for it. Hates how low she's fallen, that she even has to ask this question. Looking away again, she watches the clouds slowly pass the sun.  
  
"I..." His swallow is audible and she knows without looking how serious his expression is. "I did. When I first met you, you were the prettiest girl I had ever met."  
  
Did. Were.  
  
"I...I just..I..."  
  
"It's fine." Cutting him off, she motions for him to leave. "I don't need to know anymore."  
  
She doesn't have to turn around to see his expression; every day for the past few weeks she has seen that expression. Regret. Rue. Not the expression of a lost love, or a fond memory.  
  
Asami hates it. Hates him. Hate herself. Hates Korra. Her father. The revolutionaries. This bleak tundra and the crackle of lightning in her gloves.  
  
More than that, she hates how she has nothing left.  
  
She hates how alone she feels.


End file.
